powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor 283
, or just simply Raptor, is a general purpose android and the initial commander of the Orion, who later becomes , the Pink Ranger of the Kyurangers. She's the last of the main rangers to awaken, but the eighth to join the team. After Don Armage was defeated for the final time, she chose to stay on the Battle Orion Ship as its pilot Later she wants To be a Idol Singer. Aged 25, Raptor was born on February 8th.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart Character History Origin Raptor 283 was constructed by the Rebellion on their planet in the Washi System to serve as secretary to commander Shou Ronbou and pilot of the spaceship ORION. She was descended from the android designs made by Tsurugi Ohtori, also known as Houou Soldier. Kyuranger Raptor was in command of the Orion when she sent the first three Kyurangers, Hammie, Spada and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotus. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. Raptor 283 accepts him into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and Raptor 283 sends the Kyurangers to the planet Jagjag to track him down. In the ground, both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, become Kyurangers, but soon after, Raptor 283 is ambushed in orbit from Jark Matter ships, forcing the Kyurangers to summon their Voyager machines to take the fight to space. Raptor 283 later welcomes and orients the new Kyurangers and inducts them as part of the Rebellion. Briefing the team on their mission against Jark Matter, Raptor 283 was interrupted by Lucky as he set off in the Shishi Voyager to find the next Kyuranger who he pinpointed to Zigama, sending the other Kyurangers after him. Lucky's shot ultimately bore fruit in the form of the two thieves Naga Ray and Balance who joined the team as Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold respectively, with Raptor 283 voicing doubt that Lucky's luck would last forever. Introducing the seven Kyurangers to the Rebellion commander Shou Ronpo, Raptor sent them off to prevent the destruction of the planet Needle which was being drained of its Planet Jume by Jark Matter. Raptor was most concerned in light of the emergence of a hostile new Kyuranger, who had stung all the team bar Lucky and Champ, only to find Shou preoccupied with finding a catchphrase, eventually settling on OKyu. Taking the Futago Kyutama from the pile dropped off by Shou, Raptor dropped down to Needle and gave it to Lucky, allowing him to fight with double the power. Fortunately, the afflicted Kyurangers recovered in time for the team to assemble and destroy the Moraimarz draining the planet's Jume. After the destruction of Daikaan Mozuma's Moraimarz, the crew discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature which the mechanical Raptor tolerated better than her organic shipmates. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Raptor was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Returning from Vela in the midst of Stinger and Champ's fight with Scorpio, Raptor fought in KyurenOh to take down a Deathworm that the Karo had enlarged. Tragically, Champ was near destroyed after saving Stinger from Scorpio, and so Stinger was ordered to take his body to Rebellion HQ in hopes that he could be saved. Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key VIII, Raptor was overwhelmed to find illusions of Lucky, Spada, Tsurugi and Shou all proposing marriage to her, but ultimately rejected them to complete the mission. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Washi Pink fighting off Naria alongside Chameleon Green, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Raptor fought as part of the nine-man Kyuranger team as they joined the with various Sentai Rangers and against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Kyuranger vs. Space Squad During the mid-credits scene in Kyuranger vs. Space Squad, Raptor and Hammie are enjoying lunch before the Gokaigers' Luka Millfy takes a macaroon from Raptor, but she tries to stop her and they fight over it. Hammie notices that their voices sound alike before Luka and Raptor tell her to shut up. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Washi Pink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Raptor's shown to be serious and short-tempered, as shown as when she hit Shou Ronpo because of him thinking about new reply words instead of Kyuranger safety. She also shown to be brave, as she delivered Futago Kyutama to Lucky while in the battlefield. However, despite her seriousness, she tends to daydream and write in her tablet about her fighting alongside the Kyurangers. She can also be air headed at times, when no one is around. Her dream became reality, when her wish created the Washi Kyutama. She sees the Orion as her Uncle, due to an incident where both she and Spada were trapped in a magnetic storm during a warp drive test, where she believed that the ship saved them both. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Spada. Powers and Abilities ;Android Physiology : As an android, she has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance :: As an android, she cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Space Adaptation :: She doesn't need any life support equipments when spacewalking outside of Orion. ;Flight : As Washi Pink, Raptor naturally has a pair of wings sprouting from her back which grant her high mobility flight. Washi Pink Arsenal *Kyutama **Washi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Shot Mecha *Washi Voyager Attacks * : Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy blast with the Kyu Shot. * : Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Shot alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 4, Transformation Lessons (Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow), Kyuranger 5, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-9, 12, 15-17, 22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23, 25-26, 29-30, 32, 35, 38, 40, 43, 46-48, Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Imitations When Raptor 283 was captured by Desgon, he created a fake Washi Pink from an Indaver. Fake Washi Pink.jpg|Fake Washi Pink Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, she represents , "The Eagle" *Washi Pink is the first Pink Ranger and first Female Sentai Ranger to have an Eagle as part of her motif. This animal motif was originally used by male Sentai Rangers only, the most prominent being Red Rangers such as the preceding Zyuoh Eagle. **There was, however, a previous female Power Ranger with an eagle motif: Taylor Earhardt, the Soaring Eagle and Yellow Ranger of Wild Force. As was common at the time, her Sentai counterpart was male. *Her numerical designation isn't random: in , "283" can be read as either , which means wing, or , which means "quickly seen/seeing". Portrayal *Raptor 283 is voiced by M • A • O, also known as who had previously played Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and voiced Pasco in Ressha Sentai ToQger. As Washi Pink, her suit actress is . Notes *"Raptor" is another name used to refer to . *Raptor shares some similarities with Kendall Morgan from Power Rangers Dino Charge, namely that they possess similar personalities and serve as both Rangers and advisors to their respective teams. *Raptor appears to be a tribute to the advisor robots such as Peebo, Arthur G6, Colon, and Mag. *Besides her name and color scheme, Raptor shows no trace of her constellation motif in her unmorphed form, much like her human teammates. *Of the four non-humanoid Kyurangers, Raptor closest represents Colon of Liveman. *While other Assist Robots such as DaiGoyou or Datas have an alternate mode that allows them to help a Sentai Team in a fight, Raptor is the first Assist Robot to become a Sentai Ranger herself. *Raptor is the first non-humanoid pink ranger. *Though not the first Sentai Ranger to possess wings in her costume, she is the first to be a Pink Ranger with wings and the first Sentai Ranger to possess wings on her back instead of being flaps attached to her arms. *Raptor is the first Pink Ranger since Miku Imamura/Mega Pink to be on a post-anniversary Sentai team. *During the stage show, Raptor does Luka Millfy's pose as well as uttering Luka's catchphrase "Shut up, fool!" ''in Luka's voice. This is an allusion to the fact that both Raptor and Luka are potrayed by the same actress. *According to the "Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart", Raptor's age is 25 and her birthday is February 8th. If this is to be considered the case in 2017, which most of the series aired during, then Raptor was born one week after her voice actress. *Ciara Hanna, who portrayed Gia Moran in ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce, stated that she would gladly perform the voice for Raptor 283's eventual future Power Rangers counterpart. This is because Gia's Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is Luka Millfy; Luka was portrayed by Mao Ichimichi, who also provided Raptor 283's voice in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: Father? Is it the Universe? Lucky's Prepared'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} References Kyurangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai 8 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Assist Robots Category:Characters portrayed by Ryoko Gami Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle